Succubus
The succubus is a female demon from the depths of Hell. This vampire-like creature preys on men. Characteristics Succubi are a powerful race of female demons who are closely related to vampires. Succubi are born in the darkness of the Netherworld, one of the realms of the Underworld, but more than a few have managed to crawl out of Hell, up into the mortal realm. Succubi prey on strong men. They take the form of enchanting women so that they can attract men. Once the man is completely under her enchantment, she kisses him. The minute a succubus's lips touch the mouth of a strong mortal man, his soul is extracted from his body and absorbed by the succubus. Some myths say that a succubus is not a true demon because even in her demonic form, she still possesses an alien beauty. Others say that a succubus needs mortal souls to survive, like how vampires need mortal blood to prevent their death. These myths are false. A succubus, unlike her cousin, does not need to absorb souls or any substance to survive. Succubi are true demons. The real reason why a succubus steals mortal souls is to keep herself young and beautiful. If a succubus did not steal and devour the souls of strong warriors, she would become a hideous, grotesque and disfigured creature. Becoming such a repulsive creature is, to a succubus, a fate worse than death. Personality Succubi are cruel, evil demons who care only about themselves. These creatures posses no loyalty or compassion. The succubus is a deceptive creature. She has fooled many with her innocent facade. However, a succubus is only pretending so she can reach her goal. Succubi are relentless and bloodthirsty. If there is something that prevents a succubus from getting her prey, she will eliminate these obstacles. Succubi are proud and vain creatures, they care about their appearance and hate the idea of being ugly. Succubi will often abandon or even kill another succubus who has become hideous. Appearance The succubus has the body of a tall, elegant human woman. The average succubus is tall with a graceful figure, willowy limbs, long, silky hair and ice cold eyes. Succubi skin can range from deathly white to midnight black and possese a silvery shine. Their hair can be either deep black, pale blonde or fiery red. Growing from a succubus's forehead are long, pointy horns. Her slim arms end in sharp, long claws. Instead of human legs, a succubus possesses goat-like legs covered in pitch black hair. Succubi posses large, bat-like wings and glowing, red eyes and long barbed tails. In her true form, a succubus's skin is dull, corpse grey, speckled with dust, their hair is dull grey- black, their eyes are bloodshot and black warts and deep wrinkles cover their once, lovely skin. The succubus's black veins can be easily seen and her fangs grow long and sharper than a wolf's teeth. Powers and Abilities Magic *Succubi are semi-immortal. They can live forever and do not need to drink or eat to survive. They do not grow old or feeble. *Succubi can, with one little kiss, absorb the lifeforce of a strong, powerful man, killing the man in the process. By absorbing a human's soul, a succubus grows stronger, faster, more powerful and younger and more beautiful. *The succubus can wield dark magic. Succubi can create and control the movement of shadows, make a room dark, instantly turn off any source of light and can hide herself in the shadows. A succubus can also use her dark magic as a weapon. She can project blasts, balls, orbs, darts and rays of cold, dark energy. *The succubus is a master of illusion. She can magically make a cold, dark cavern look like a beautiful, warm cottage with a wave of her hand. She can even make dirt and muck look, smell, feel and taste like freshly made bread. A succubus uses her magic to make herself look like a beautiful mortal woman. *Similar to the lamia and the mermaid, the succubus has the power to attract men and make them fall in love with her. This power can also make others fall in love with other people. Abilities *Succubi posses powerful senses. They can smell humans from miles away, instantly sense the presence of souls, can track any scent, hear the slightest sound and their eyesight can penetrate the darkest night. *A succubus can soar and fly through the air with her large bat wings. *Succubi posses superhuman strenght and durability. They can break through solid stone or even rock and can survive attacks that could destroy a human body. *A succubus's sharp claws are sharper and stronger than any human or elf-made sword. Weaknesses Like vampires, succubi can be harmed or even killed by sunlight. Small amounts of light hurt their eyes and burn their flesh. Strong doses of sunlight can cause a succubus to ignite and burn until only ashes are left. Though succubi are strong and immortal, they can still be fatally wounded by human weapons. If a succubus is stabbed in the heart, she will instantly dissolve into dust. Category:Characters Category:Merlin